Ché Ché
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: We are none of us alone. Even as we exhale it is inhaled by others.' Jack takes Sam on their first date to a Chinese Restaurant.


TITLE: Ché Ché

AUTHOR: Lara aka Lara_SGC

SEASON/SEQUEL: Definitely after the events of Threads and Moebius as it is mentioned in the story.

SUMMARY: _We are none of us alone. Even as we exhale it is inhaled by others. _Jack takes Sam on their first date to a Chinese Restaurant.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp, Double Secret Productions and Showtime. I created this story for my pleasure and for the pleasure of others. Also huge credit to Aaliyah and her awesome _Try Again._ And credit to David Guetta and his _Baby when the lights go out._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is a response to the Ficathon prompts given at the Sam Carter/Jack O'Neill Appreciation Thread at Gateworld.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since he invited the team to go fishing at his cabin. Jack had realized … no Daniel had made him realize that whatever the future held for the team, him and Sam were destined to be together. It was obvious even for the ones turning a blind eye.

Usually there were hints and smiles but that evening; it was like she didn't care if someone saw through her act. She was still careful about what she said. Probably trying to protect him, like she always seemed to do but she let him teach her fishing. She helped him prepare the food for the BBQ and all the while she'd touch him ever so slightly.

The thing that had surprised him was when Teal'c offered Daniel and Carter a ride back to the base that she had kindly refused. Teal'c and Daniel took off leaving him with Carter. She helped him clean up as they teased each other…god he had missed that.

But when it was almost midnight, they had sat down with a beer and watched an episode of The Simpsons. She had placed her head against his shoulder and her hand with her glass had rested on his leg. They had stayed like that for half an hour until he felt her nod off, quickly lifting her glass.

She'd then told him she'd better leave but that gesture had him on a high for days. It made him realize how much he cared for her. There was not a chance in hell he would let her go now.

Anyway, Daniel had noticed that too and not so kindly told him he was an ass for not trying.

Trying?

Jeez, he tried so many times it was at the point of getting embarrassing!

Of course there had been Fred….

Jack grinned. Joking with yourself now are ya?

Pete. Sure. The cop. Ah heck even that whole situation still gave him the goose bumps. There was frustration and guilt. Oh yes. Guilt.

He hadn't been blind. Of course Sam had doubted even though Jack knew Sam loved him. Loved him and still wanted to marry Pete.

No, she didn't.

"She didn't."

Someone cleared his throat. "What was that, Jack?"

Oops. "Nothin' Daniel. It was a brainfart."

That got him two nicely raised eyebrows. Suck it up Danny.

"A brainfart? Jack is there something you want to tell me?" His friend rose from his desk and walked over to some weird looking rock.

Jack shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Drop it, Daniel."

The man eyed him, grabbed two books and sauntered over to the door but turned before leaving Jack to his pondering. "Just so you'd know; Sam'll be at the parking lot at 19u00."

Huh? What? "What?" The pen Jack had been dissecting with extreme precision flew out of his hand but it was already long forgotten. "Daniel?"

Daniel smiled and pushed his glasses back with his pinkie, trying to hold on to his almighty heavy books. "I know what you're thinking about. Have been thinking about since…" he cleared his throat. "I told Sam that you wanted to meet her in the parking lot at 19u00 hours and that she'll be in for a surprise."

Months ago, Jack would've shot out of his chair, over his desk and shove those books where the sun doesn't shine but he had changed. For the better. "Guess you know me better than I thought. Thanks Daniel. I just hope we're doing the right thing."

The younger man smiled at him. "You'll do the right thing, Jack. I know you will. God knows how many stupid decision you made in your life-"

"Daniel…," came the warning tone.

But Daniel quickly continued. "But when it comes to Sam, you always find the right ones to do." He nodded his goodbye to Jack and walked into the hallway bumping into an airman.

Jack snorted. That, Daniel, he'll never change but he couldn't imagine a day without that guy. His best friend, a pretty damn good team member and a good man. The kid's got a good heart.

Sighing, he momentarily looked up at the ceiling and prayed to his lucky stars that what he was about to do would go just peachy. Cracking his knuckles, he picked up his phone and dialled the number of the Chinese restaurant in town.

~*~

"Carter!" Jack called, nervously fidgeting with his car keys as he walked towards her.

Sam's face lit up as she noticed his gorgeous black tux, which fit perfectly to his lean form. Jack caught her eye and smiled. She noted that he seemed to move with a certain not Jack-like grace, and made an ordinary thing like watching him walk toward her seem like some sort of show. An intriguing one where you just couldn't drag your eyes away from.

Jack bit his lower lip as he came to stand in front of her.

"Hey! Daniel said to wait here for you. So here I am."

Oh those twinkling blue eyes. Jack had to step back to quell the urge to hug her to him. He loved how her hair was swept down, framing the soft lines of her face. The dress was to die for and he tried very hard to be polite enough and not stare at her cleavage. She looked drop dead gorgeous in her white stilettos and black and white sleeveless dress showing her curves and-. This woman should be banned for wearing this.

Sam caught the admiring glint in his eyes and it flattered her.

A soft breeze played with Jack's short air and he immediately ruffled it back into place. She smiled at that, she so wanted to ruffle his hair. It was ridiculous!

"Carter, I'm not good with this."

She frowned but her expression was soft, her eyes caring.

He indicated the space between them. "I'm not good with words but would you mind if I asked you to join me for dinner?"

Was our dear General blushing? Sam found it rather cute but she also saw the serious side of his request.

Their first official date.

A small smile played on her lips, she was holding the grin back, he could tell. "I don't know, General."

He snorted. "General me one more time and god help me I'll bust you to Major!"

She raised an eyebrow but couldn't keep the full grin from spreading on her face.

They both started laughing as he placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her to his truck. "Actually we're going to this very nice Chinese restaurant."

Sam's eyes, filled with genuine joy, stared back at him. "Oh really?"

He nodded, returning that same joyous stare. "Oh yeah. And they have shrimps this big," he indicated with his thumb and finger.

Following their flirty banter, he opened her door and bowed as she stepped in but she stopped halfway. "You know, this sounds oddly familiar." Her face was serious but he noticed the glint in her eyes.

He stepped back about to close the door and pointed a finger in the air. "Ah yes but this time there really are shrimps!"

She giggled and shook her head, hopping into her seat, careful not to flash him. The joys of wearing a skirt and riding in trucks.

~*~

Sam loved driving in Jack's car. It wasn't so much the smell of his cologne that lingered, that she liked but his utter surprising choice of music and making her laugh singing along with it. The mystery of this man was a wonderful bottomless pit. An unending sea. Though sometimes wild with crashing waves, oft times calm with a soothing long rolling wave. Oh yes he was her enigma.

At this very moment they were cruising in complete darkness, the green car indicators lightening Jack's face as a soft song filled the car. She felt herself sway to the rhythm and try to take notice of where they were going to but she was greeted by darkness that wrapped them like a velvet blanket. A blanket she didn't mind sharing with Jack.

Did she just think that?

She rolled her eyes and listened to the song.

_It's been a long time. We shouldn't have left you. What would you do to get to me? Would you give up or try again if I hesitate to let you in._

The words hit home. Oh they did. Hesitate to let him in? She had damn well refused him! She still kicked herself senseless for the whole marrying Pete thing. Even thinking about how much she must've hurt him brought tears to her eyes. But she didn't want it to spoil her evening with Jack. That's right. It was far behind them. Teal'c would say that the gods were smiling upon them.

She turned to look at Jack and as he caught her looking, winked at her and watched his rear mirror, pulling into the fast lane.

They sure were. She hummed to the song but couldn't help but sing the words out loud, feeling silly happiness overtake her whole being. "Our chemistry is off the chain. Just do your thing and we'll see just how it goes. If at first you don't succeed. Dust yourself off and try again."

The song mixed into a soft dance song. This one Sam recognized as she had it on her PSP. What? She's a tech geek and it was a gift from Jack though she had a stinking suspicion that he gave to her so that he could play with it when she was babbling along about something in her lab. Then again…it could be an excuse to spend more hours with her.

Ah in the secret sanctuary of her warped mind, she could dream all she wanted. She noticed how they were driving into town, bright signs and lights greeting them as they cruised by. Her eyes flickered to her side mirror and she noticed Jack watching her. There was a ghost of a smile yet a twinkle in his eyes. It's been a while since someone stared at her in such utter adoration and love. Her heart started beating just a little faster.

Leaning back into her seat, she glanced at him, smiled and looked back outside. "In spite of all the consequence, in spite of all my pride. In spite little things you said that hurt me deep inside. I believe your love and I can't get away. Baby when the lights go out. I need you. I wanna be under your spell, I wanna be under your touch."

Jack pulled into a soft-lit parking lot where a group of people were standing laughing and smoking. He parked the truck away from the group.

He smiled at her and it fooled her, as she didn't know why. Was he nervous? The frown that now graced his handsome features worried her just a little. But he seemed to make up his mind and hopped out, walking toward her side but she had already jumped out, re-adjusting her skirt and gave him a sheepish grin.

He snorted. "The one time I want to be a gentleman, madam jumps out of the car."

"Oh for cryin' out loud. Let's go inside," she teased and looped her arm into his as they walked toward the entrance.

"Ya know, you've been around me way too long for your own good."

The waiter noticed the laughing couple, walked over with a teeth bearing smile and bowed.

Jack mirrored the man's welcome. "Ni hao," he said and looked over at Sam; smugly and completely satisfied to see the shocked expression on her face.

"Huan ying." The young man dressed in the restaurants attire grinned. "Good to see you again, Mister O'Neill."

Jack grinned. "Oh, yes."

The waiter bowed politely and led them to a table for two near the far corner of the restaurant.

Sam loved the place already. It was dimly-lit, cosy, candles added to the atmosphere and it smelled absolutely delicious. Her rumbling stomach reminded her just how hungry she was.

Jack glanced at Sam and smiled inwardly. Their first official date, actually. Wonder what Teal'c and Daniel would think of that? Oh yes let's not forget Daniel set them up. Gotta love that guy.

After Jack seated Sam, he took the seat opposite hers and gave her a quick wink. He wondered if she was still figuring out how he knew some words in Chinese.

He noticed Sam letting her eyes roam the place. "You like?" He felt almost cheeky to ask for such confirmation but she smiled.

"Yeah. I love the candles. It brings a certain mystery and familiarity to a date."

If Jack'd been drinking he'd been spurting it all out. "So we're on a date?"

Sam gave him a mock stare but the smile stayed. "Unless you take Daniel to nice Chinese restaurants every week?"

"Not every week." Yes, innocent as a first-born baby. Feather wings and halo? Check.

The waiter joined them again; "Ni hao ma?" and this time Sam watched him waiting for an answer.

"Wo hen hao."

What Sam wouldn't do to dive into that mind of his. The stupid answers and the 'what?' are just a façade.

"Food will soon be served," the waiter said. "We also have fine selection of wines. Would you like to try some?"

Jack glanced over at Sam, she nodded. "Do you still have that wonderful fruity white wine that I ordered last time?"

The waiter smiled. "Of course Mister O'Neill. You get one of house." After Jack thanked him for his generosity, the waiter left thinking the couple might want to be left alone then.

He knew Mister O'Neill very well. And he was never there with a lady. She must be really important to him; he could see in his eyes that she meant the world to him. He was happy for sad Mister O'Neill. Very happy.

Sam placed her chin on her hands and stared at Jack. She noticed him steadfastly ignoring the glances he got from some of the women. He looked damn good and she felt somewhat a girlish pride to be dining with him. "Seems you two get a long quite well?"

Knowing where this conversation was going, he secretly liked Sam's jealousy. "I come here often. Alone mind you. Before I had this beautiful woman to share it all with."

He smiled but there was sadness in his eyes. Before she could question him about it, the waiter came back with their wine and quickly left again. Jack filled her glass first and she sipped, feeling the refreshing fruity alcohol down her throat. "Mmm, this is really good."

"Ain't it. Wait until you get your food. Yum." He did a nice Homer impression and Sam giggled, looking at her already half empty glass. It did taste way too much like lemonade. He filled his own glass and she watched him drinking with eyes closed; Jack O'Neill in total bliss.

When he opened them, they transfixed on hers; searching.

Sam smiled and hoped it reached her eyes. He has such emphatic brown eyes making it impossible not to look into them without being entranced and wondering what he was hiding within in his soul. She felt herself flush and he grinned.

Breaking their eye contact, he beckoned the waiter whom disappeared behind the counter and came striding toward them, hiding something behind his back.

"For a beautiful lady," his hand reappeared with a single dark blue velvet rose, "a beautiful rare flower." The waiter bowed and left their table tending to other customers.

Sam's mouth fell open as she felt tears coming up. It was so beautiful. How did Jack know this was her favorite flower? It was so rare to find. Must've taken a lot of time and money to get one. Letting a tear travel down her cheek, she smiled at him. "Thank you so much. How-?"

He leaned forward and wiped the tear away with his plaid. "Your dad told me."

"He did? When? I mean-" She closed her eyes as she let her fingers caress the soft peddles of the rose.

Jack waited for her to finish her sentence but she stayed very quiet. Maybe this wasn't the time to bring up her dad. Then again, Sam was the most honest person he'd ever met. "When you broke up with Pete, your dad came to me. He only said one thing to me: 'Jack, she loves blue velvet roses. Take care of her for me.' That was the day before we lost him."

Sam noticed how he said, 'we' and she knew he had loved her dad as much as she had.

"I miss him so much." Tears were threading to fall and there may have been a time she'd been embarrassed to cry in front of her General but they shared so much more now. God, what they had to take in. She lost both her parents and Jack lost his. He even lost his son.

Your own child. She had no idea how that must feel like. There should be a rule stating that no parent should outlive their child.

She felt Jack's warm hand on hers. "You know I'm not good with this but I can listen. I want to be there for you, Sam. I hate it when you cry."

So much he's been through and yet he's asking to be a shoulder to cry on. For her to lean on him. To confide in him. There wasn't a person in the world that she'd want more to be with than Jack. She opened her eyes and turned her hand, letting their fingers entwine. It felt almost forbidden to touch him like that, it should be uncomfortable but it wasn't.

"How did you feel when you lost Charlie? How did you cope?" It was an honest question, she didn't mean to hurt him but she needed to know.

His thumb softly caressed her hand but his eyes focused on the flower she was holding. "I didn't. At first I didn't. I was so angry with myself. It turned into hate. Full blown hate and I just stopped caring. Stopped caring about the damned world. They could all go to hell for all I cared. I wanted one thing and he got taken away from me."

Sam intently watched him as he struggled to find the right words.

He continued; his gaze flickered to her eyes and back to the rose. "Abydos was just a way out for me. A one-way ticket out of that hell, never to return. But Skaara. God, he reminded me so much of Charlie. I needed to be there for that kid. That made me go on but I guess the damage had been done. The anger stayed, though below the surface. The hate-"

He leaned back into his chair, slipping out of her hand. "-the hate's still there too. Burried very deep, in a dark place. Skaara saved me. Then Daniel in his own goofy goodwill way. The Stargate gave me a purpose in my tormented life."

Sam bit her lower lip, feeling for him.

"And then a certain young Captain came into my life. She wanted to arm wrestle, go figure!" He smiled at the memory. "A scientist."

His eyes met hers again. "You saved me, Sam. You pushed that hate away, you replaced that anger in my heart."

Sam toyed with the flower, her delicate fingers caressing the peddles of the rose. "Ya know, I should've been scared away by angry Jack but you never did. It was like an enigma. I wanted to get to know you. Understand why you were so angry and I thought that part of you would scare me away but it made me care about you even more."

Jack took the flower from her hands and placed it neatly on the table. "You know why that is?"

Sam looked as confused as she felt and frowned.

"Magnets."

Sam started laughing out loud and kept giggling as she picked up the flower yet again. "Magnets?"

"Oh yes. Sucked together." He made a smacking sound and clapped his hands together.

The giggling continued and the couple seated behind them glanced at the couple with a knowing smile on their face. "Actually that's drawn together, Jack."

He faked a shocked expression and placed a hand over his heart. "Dear God! I thought this would never happen."

This time the giggling stopped. "Magnets?"

"No, you my dear Sam, actually remembering my name." He smiled now.

She placed the rose back onto the table between them and leaned onto her elbows. "That's not funny. You know why you were always Sir."

He nodded, his eyes still caring and his face an open book to her. There was no hiding tonight. "Just as you were Carter, huh."

Sam stared at the flickering flames of the candle, wondering what prompted Jack to be this open to her. He always shielded away from affection in general. "All those things we've been through, all the times you comforted me. You always seemed…I don't know…distanced. Shielding your emotions away."

"Because I was taught from a very young age that feelings can be manipulated in order to hurt. During my military training, I was taught it to be a weapon that could be used against me. I've had this wall since Charlie died. Since I lost Sara. And to be honest, it came crumbling down with you and for the first time in my life it actually felt good."

Their eyes met, and Sam found herself subject to one of Jack's most intent gazes.

"Sam, I killed you. I had to shoot you knowing it could kill you and I did. That very same wall came up again and although I wanted to be there for you, I had to protect myself. Protect my heart. I lost Charlie, I lost Sara, God knows I didn't want to lose you."

Sam reached across the table and took his hand in hers; listening intently. "But you haven't."

Her grip was gentle yet firm, and Jack felt his heart skip a beat when Sam gently squeezed his hand.

The waiter arrived, breaking their sweet moment, carrying a tray of food and placed it neatly on the table as Sam and Jack broke their physical contact.

Sam was glad they had that conversation. It had been brewing for a long time now. And as they ate, they happily teased and quipped jokes.

Finishing their dinner, she noticed Jack fighting with a cookie. "Fortune cookie?"

"ZEN cookie actually." He took out the paper. "We are none of us alone. Even as we exhale it is inhaled by others."

He handed the paper over to Sam. "Yeah I was thinking about picking up ZEN. Fishing and ZEN, doesn't that go great together?"

Sam glanced up. "Like Yin and Yang."

He snorted and rolled his eyes but laughed none the less. "Smartass."

A comfortable silence fell between them as Jack ushered the waiter. "Ching suan d schang?" The waiter nodded and went back to his counter, typing on his register.

"What?" Jack couldn't keep the smug grin of his face.

"You're an amazing man, Jack O'Neill." She took her glass. "Gan pei," she whispered and drank the last of her wine as she gazed at Jack. Wishing this evening would never end, she tried very hard to hide the upcoming grin when seeing the shocked expression on his face.

Laughter filled the silence and Jack shook his head, lifting his glass. "Gan pei," drank the last of his wine and asked her: "don't tell me you speak Chinese."

"Well there was this handsome masseu-"

Jack raised an eyebrow well knowing Sam wasn't into that kinda stuff.

"Ok maybe not," she laughed, "I heard the man behind you explain it to his wife."

"Ah. Ya know what goodbye means?"

She shook her head, glancing at the waiter bringing their bill.

"It's tjai tjien."

Sam took a mental note and followed Jack out of the restaurant but the young waiter, stopped her short. "Are you Sam Carter?"

Feeling oddly uncomfortable but curious at the same time, she nodded.

The waiter pointed toward Jack, chatting with someone outside but still keeping an eye on Sam. "He talks about you a lot. He love you. You also love him?"

Feeling strange about discussing that with a stranger, she glanced back at Jack whom winked at her. "Yeah, I do. Very much."

"Ah, all is good!" He clapped his hands together. "The sun shines on both of you."

Sam slightly bowed and remembered Jack's lesson. "Tjai tjien."

"Tjai tjien! Come again." The waiter opened the door for her and as quickly as he arrived, he was gone again attending to other customers.

Jack said his goodbyes to an elder man and joined Sam walking to his truck. "What was that all about?"

"It's such a lovely evening, isn't it Jack?" Sam stated happily, knowingly ignoring his question.

Not wanting to push her, he glanced up at the pale moon and the dozens of twinkling stars in the night sky. He felt the whispering of the breeze as leaves rustled around them. He'd never imagined his first date with Sam to be like this.

She had touched parts of his soul he thought he'd locked away, making him look at her in a new light. Making him look at himself in a new light.

Jack found himself speechless for once, facing the woman he loved.

A wild gust of wind rushed over the parking lot, blowing her loose hair across her face. Jack gently wiped the loose strands away from her face and found himself stroking her cheek gently, marvelling at how beautiful she was.

Sam stared at him, her expression one of contentment as she pressed her cheek against his hand. "He asked me if I loved you."

Jack froze. Trying to keep his hand from trembling but Sam had noticed. She reached up and took his hand and cradled it in hers. "After all this time, after all we've said. You're still doubting that?"

He saw nothing but love and sincerity in her eyes. "No. Guess I have a hard time believing you could love such a man like me."

Somehow, she felt a wave of relief carry her, and she felt as if she had been drifting across a sea of doubt, only to be rescued by a huge wave that sent her crashing into his arms.

"I love you Jack," Sam whispered, closing the distance between them so that their lips almost touched.

Jack felt his heart flutter as he felt Sam's arms around him. She smelled of roses…and the scent was oh so sweet. He gently pressed his lips against hers as he felt Sam stiffen slightly in amazement, but then her arms went around his neck and she deepened the kiss.

What Jack felt for Sam went beyond his physical need for closeness. The love he felt for this amazing woman went beyond that—for he loved her for being strong in her own way and for being devoted, loyal, gentle and accepting.

He sighed, as they pulled apart, momentarily breathless.

"What will we tell your CO?" Sam murmured against his chest, still feeling flushed as she stared up at Jack. "About us, I mean?"

"That he'd better give you less mission to go on," Jack said with a smile but continued when he noted the frown. "I was thinking about finally retiring."

Sam shook her head. "I was thinking about this position I'd like to have at Area 51. It really sounded promising."

"It did?"

"It did."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and led them to his truck. "Maybe we should have a talk with our dear George."

As Jack opened the door for her, she jumped in but reached out and pulled Jack against her. He braced himself with his hands against the rooftop of his car as Sam passionately kissed him. She pulled back, staring at a bewildered Jack and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" He ducked his head and stepped back.

Sam slid in the car and giggled. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that."

Jack grinned and walked around the car, getting in and started the engine. "So that's where those glances were for. My hair."

Sam looked outside. "You hair…eyes…ears…lips."

As Jack reached over and took Sam's hand into his, laughter filled the car mingled with the scent of roses.

END

Thank you for reading!


End file.
